Band Camp: Kamichama Karin Style
by da Panda
Summary: With the help of the author, she gets Karin and the gang to join marching band and face the entire summer learning all the moves and grooves to it! Chaos sure to come!


Band Camp: Kamichama Karin Style

**Plot: **Title says it all. What happens when Panda-chan drags her Kamichama Karin pals into her favorite part of summer: marching band camp?

**Rating: **Teen, for dirtiness and language

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairings: **Karin/Kazune, Miyon/Yuuki, Kirio/OC, Himeka/OC

Now, before we start the story, we all know that marching band has those different sections. For those who don't really know much about the life of marching band and its sections, here is some information…

**Clarinets:**** The freaking best section!!!! (Okay, I'm a clarinet; of course I would say that). Clarinets are usually calm and collected and stay focused, but they have their moments. They are usually the ones to sit back, eating popcorn or potato chips while they watch the other sections be idiots. Their bad habit is that when they mess up, they adjust their reeds…no matter what**

**Flutes:**** Most of the flutes can act like complete idiots, and the others just sit back and slightly sigh. They're fun to be around with, but they can be annoying if they keep it up. Flutes are optimistic and cheery most of the time. Their bad habit is that when they mess up, they always check the music…no matter what**

**Trumpets:**** People in the audience will most likely hear the trumpets the most, no matter how many there are in the band…and boy can they be obnoxious. Trumpets are known to be obnoxious, loud, and incredibly annoying. They blast their instruments loudly and boast on how they are the bestest section. Their bad habit is that when they mess up, they blame other sections**

**Saxophones: ****Like clarinets, they are mostly normal, but they do have their moments. They are organized and kept together, and if not, they go easy. But if you continuously mess up, they snap. Their bad habit is that when they mess up, they either admit they didn't do it or they pretend like it never happened**

**Low Brass:**** Sousaphones, Baritones, Trombones, anything low brass is low brass. They seem to have the most fun, but they are also the ones most pressured because of how heavy their instruments are and the pain in the neck to get it from one place to the next, especially on the field during halftime. Their bad habit is that when they mess up, they say that they didn't do it (much like the saxes)**

**Percussion:**** As everyone says, percussion peoples are spazzes. If one thing goes wrong or something isn't perfect, they go berserk. Most of them act all 'cool' and tough, but they are truly softies. Percussion is usually hidden somewhere else, usually in a quieter area to disturb peace with their snares, or maybe behind the band trailer, during practices and the only time you'll see them together with the band is during halftime or other performances. Their bad habit is that when they mess up, they spazz out.**

**Drill Team:**** Without drill team, who would dance during halftime? Drill team is packed with girls who find new obsessions with ribbons, body glitter, and sparkling hairspray. Drill team gives little girls in the audience something to look into in the future. The only downside with the drill team is the drama. It is endless. Their bad habit is that when they mess up, they yell at each other.**

**Silks:**** Much like the drill team, who would add excitement to halftime without prettiful flags? Silks are packed with unique young girls who love to express their inner energy. During practices, like the percussion, they are hidden somewhere else practicing their routines. Their bad habit is that when they mess up, they request a new flag to use.**

**Managers:**** Managers are usually 'left out' of things because they work 'behind the scenes'. They come to practices early, leave practices later, and are busy 24/7. They are in charge of various things: uniform fittings, exchanging drill team props during halftime, attendance, and loading and packing things in the band trailer. Most people think that the managers are useless, which is entirely untrue. Out of anyone in the band, managers probably work the hardest. They are ALWAYS found at the band trailer, except during games, where they pass out pretzels and water bottles to the almost-dying band members**

**Drum Majors: ****In marching band, there is either one lucky person or two lucky people to be given the role of 'drum major'. They are pretty much the 'leaders' and the 'conductors' of the entire marching band. They wear the awesome uniforms to add to their title, go up on the tall podiums, and lead the band in parades. Drum majors give that 'Wow, I wish I was up there' feeling, but don't be underestimated. Drum majors work just as hard as managers do, and it isn't easy to get the role. Drum majors rarely mess up, but they have their moments…**

THERE YOU HAVE IT

**Now, enter the world of marching, broken reeds, runaway bass drums, memorization of music, and fun time during halftime…**

**Marching Band**

**CHAPTER ONE WILL BE UP SOON…the only way to get it up is to do one thing:**

**YOU HAVE TO DECIDE WHICH KAMICHAMA KARIN DOES WHAT**

Here are all the characters that are going to be in the story, it is your duty to vote on what they should be in the band:

**Karin Hanazono**

**Kazune Kujyou**

**Himeka Kujyou**

**Kirio Karasuma**

**Kirika Karasuma**

**Himeka Karasuma**

**Michiru Nishikiori**

**Mi Yong Yi (Miyon)**

**Yuuki Sakurai**

**Jin Kuga**

**Kazusa Kujyou**

**Rika Karasuma**

**Ami**

**I would've added Suzune-kun, but I think he is a little too young for marching band D:**

**Anyways,**

**Please decide who should be what…you can't change what I am, cuz I'll always be a clarinet!!**

**Post your vote in a review you'll leave on this story!**


End file.
